In Sickness and in Health
by GeneaLady
Summary: A one-shot exploring the thoughts of Grace after Robert E. is burned in The Visitor (episode 1.03).


_**Author's Note: This story is written in honor of Jonelle Allen's (who played Grace) birthday. If you happen to read this, I hope that you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Grace stood watching in horrified shock. Not even two minutes ago, she had walked away from Robert E. in a huff after he failed to make conversation with her when she brought him the corn bread that she had so lovingly prepared for him. Now, he was lying on the ground writhing in pain after a horrible explosion, asking if he was going to Heaven. Her shock turned to anger when Jake, the barber, had refused to let Dr. Mike take him to his shop to be treated since Mr. Bancroft had taken possession of the old boarding house that was used as a clinic during the recent influenza epidemic. Thankfully, Dr. Mike was able to take him to her homestead to treat him.

Once Robert E. was gone, Grace immediately walked away. She had to place distance between herself and Jake before the temptation to slap him took over. As a black woman, slapping a white man (especially one like Jake Slicker) would likely result in dire consequences for her.

After she composed herself behind Robert E.'s livery with a few deep breaths, she knew she had to go to him. Thankfully, she had been able to borrow a surrey to get to Dr. Mike's homestead. As she traveled, the speed of her thoughts rivaled that of the horse. How bad was he hurt? Would he be ok? Would he even live?

Her thoughts; however, stopped as she pulled up to the homestead and her nerves took over. Now she could barely think at all. As she enter the dark room, she saw the grim expression on Dr. Mike's face and knew that the prognosis was not a good one. She asked Dr. Mike if his burns were bad and the doctor's facial expression worried her just as much as her verbal response. She desperately wanted, needed, to see Robert E. so she could see for herself that he was going to be ok, but she was terrified. What would she see? Would she be able to handle it? She'd seen so many unspeakable things in her former life as an inslaved woman, she couldn't believe she was willingly subjecting herself to seeing yet another horrendous sight... but that's what you do for people you care about. Grace paused at this thought. Yes, she did care for Robert E. Very much, in fact. Taking a deep breath and clutching the cross that always hung around her neck, she offered a silent prayer as she walked inside, drawing on her faith and feelings toward him for strength, not only for herself, but for Robert E. as well.

Once inside, Grace's heart dropped and began to race simultaneously and her knees nearly gave out. The scenarios that ran through her head didn't prepare her for what she saw. Robert E.'s bandaged body was lying on the bed as he was sweating in considerable pain.

What shocked her even more was his reaction. She never imagined that he wouldn't want to see her. He didn't just not want to see her, he was angry at her for showing up and verbally threw her out. Stunned, she turned and walked out the door dejected and angry. Dr. Mike had explained that he had lashed out at her, not because he was genuinely angry, but because of the pain of his injuries. Unfortunately, this didn't make his words hurt any less. Didn't that stubborn man realize how much she cared for him? Didn't he realize that she wanted to help him recover?

On the way back to town, Grace's thoughts were conflicted. On one hand, she was hurt and angry at Robert E. for how he had treated her, but on the other, she was almost thankful because her anger allowed her to shift her focus from how worried about him she really was. But then she remembered the last time she was angry with him, right before his accident. How guilty she felt! How could she be angry with him? She'd been just as tongue tied as he.

* * *

Grace spent the next few days in this tormented mental state, her mind only half on her work at Ms. Olive's ranch. She was furious with Mr. Bancroft for closing down the boarding house turned medical clinic! If it must be put up for auction, couldn't it have been used as a medical facility until then? Not only would it have provided a more conducive healing environment for Robert E., it would allow her to be closer to him. Even if he didn't to see her, she would have felt better if she were closer to him.

Her anxious thoughts stopped when she saw Mr. Bray getting into his wagon. Maybe she could get a ride with him to Dr. Mike's homestead. As much as she wanted to go, her last visit still weighed heavily on her mind. Suddenly; however, she knew what she should do. It was almost as if her heart had spoken to her head, "Go to him."

Grace was extremely appreciative Mr. Bray said that he would drop her off, although she was less than pleased that being a passenger in a wagon gave her much more time to think than if she'd driven herself. Her concern for him mounted as the wagon drew closer to the homestead. Something was wrong. She could feel it in every fiber of her being.

Grace was thankful that God had laid it on her heart to ask Mr. Bray for a ride when she did. Her feeling was right. Robert E. had taken a turn for the worse and was now burning up with fever as his body fought to heal his wounds. As much as she desperately wanted to see him open his eyes and speak to her, even if it was in anger, to assure her that she'd be ok, she was partly relieved that he was unaware of her presence as seeing him in such a state left her in a devastated shock. In spite of her feelings, or his, she wasn't going anywhere. Within a few moments, Robert E. began to speak and Grace was initially relieved, until she realized that he was in the throws of a terrible nightmare of his years in slavery. To her surprise, he started talking about hiding children before they were found. Not just children, his children. Her heart again broke for him as she comforted him with hushed words and soft caresses to his forehead and cheek. When Grace leaned to his ear and whispered, "It's ok, Robert E. Your children are safe," a moment of clarity came over him as he awoke and turned toward her. At first, Grace was afraid that he'd turn her away again, but he just looked at her. He looked at her as if he was silently begging her to take away all his pain, both physical and emotional. Grace continued to comfort him as he shook from the trauma of his dream. Robert E. needed her, and now was her chance to prove to him how much he meant to her, when he was in no position to argue.

Grace spent the rest of the day at Robert E.'s bed side watching over to him, tending to him, and praying for him. As evening came, Grace didn't want to leave his side, so she offered to help Dr. Mike care for him over night. She used the cover that, if she had help, Dr. Mike would be able to get some rest, but both women knew that was just an excuse.

Grace and Dr. Mike spent the night sitting side by side keeping vigil over Robert E. as he slept. Grace didn't know this new doctor well, but there was something about her that she was drawn to. Not only did she trust Robert E. to her care completely, but she was thankful for her companionship. Soon, Grace felt herself opening up to the lady doctor. She began to share a little of her life before she became free. She explained that she'd lost her mother at a young age and never told her how much she meant to her, something that to this day she continued to feel guilt over. This was something she wasn't going to let happen again. When she said that life was too short to not let people know how much you care about them, she wasn't just talking about her mother. She was talking about Robert E.. Dr. Mike picked up on this and gave a small smile as she nodded in agreement.

Eventually, Dr. Mike suggested that Grace lay down and get some sleep. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Robert E.'s side, but Grace knew she was right so she went to lay down, knowing that her new friend would keep a careful eye on Robert E. in her absence.

Even though she laid down, sleep did not come to Grace. She was too busy worrying and thinking. She'd been attracted to Robert E. since she first saw him, but it wasn't until his accident that she realized how she felt. She wasn't just physically attracted to him, she cared for him. She cared for him deeply. She... she loved him. Yes. What she felt was definitely love. She loved him so much that she would do everything in her power to make sure he was safe, happy, and healthy.

Rolling over on her stomach, Grace closed her eyes and began to pray, "Dear Lord, thank you for all the blessings you've given me. Thank you for my freedom and all those that fought for it. Thank you for Miss Olive who gave me a job so I could support myself. Thank you for bringing us to Colorado Springs. If You hadn't, I never would've met Robert E.. Lord, I thank you most of all for him. Please watch over him and heal him. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't live. Please show me Your plan for us and for me. If it's Your will, please bless us and bring us closer to each other. If he lives, I promise that I'll stay by his side in sickness and in health. Amen."

When she opened her eyes, she smiled. "In sickness and in health." The familiar words included in wedding vows that she'd unconsciously used gave her an excited tingle over her body. She hadn't known Robert E. very long, but she could already see herself marrying him. Not only could she see herself being his wife, she wanted to be more than anything. Before they could even begin to think of that, Robert E. needed to get better. Shaking the previous thoughts from her head, Grace got up and resumed her watch over the man she loved, giving Mrs. Quinn, who had very kindly taken over for Dr. Mike, a rest.

As the morning sun rose and shown through the window, a lightness and a peace settled over Grace that she hadn't felt the day before. She was still very concerned for Robert E., but her love for him was taking precedence in her thoughts as she watched over him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She asked him if he knew who she was so she could gauge his mental state, to which he replied, "I ain't lost my mind, Woman." This made her smile. The Robert E. she knew, and loved, was coming back and she was extremely thankful, even if it was the stubborn side. And his stubborn side was definitely back at full force. He reiterated that he didn't want her to see him like that because "there's no reason for that." Grace just smiled and playfully replied, "There's only one I can think of". At her remark, Robert E. turned his head to look at her as they exchanged a look of silent agreement. Both knew how the other felt and the feelings were mutual. Robert E raised his arm as Grace ran her hand over it before grasping his hand in hers and laying them down on his chest. Grace had been angry at him for his lack of words just a few days ago, but no words were needed now. The two were content to just be with each other and were sure that they could get through anything, whether it be a current struggle or memories of the past.


End file.
